Kohtalokas yö
by FallenPandemonium
Summary: Taistelu Goryoumarun kanssa päättyy kohtalokkaasti... Vai päättyykö sittenkään? Huom. Goryoumaru ei ole oikeasti sellainen kuin minä hänet tässä tarinassa kuvaan.


**Kohtalokas yö**

_Fanfic by FallenPandemonium_

"Väistä, Kagome!" Inuyasha huusi ja heittäytyi Goryoumarua päin.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome huusi peloissaan. Inuyasha putosi… Ja katosi valonvälähdykseen.

Goryoumaru sai otteen jyrkänteen reunalla kasvavasta pensaasta, ja valo palasi hänen oikean kätensä kuoreen.

"Heh", hän hymähti, " enää tuo hanyou ei häiritse minua. Vai pitäisikö sanoa… ihminen?" Goryoumaru katsoi Kagomea pilkallisesti sanoessaan tämän. Kagome seisoi vaiti jyrkänteen reunalla kyyneleet silmissään. Hän ei edes kuullut, mitä Goryoumaru sanoi. Hän ajatteli Inuyashan putoamista ja sanaa, jonka tämä muodosti huulillaan ennen kuin katosi räjähdykseen. Vain se sana ja Inuyashan ruhjeiset, mutta Kagomen pelastumisesta myös onnelliset kasvot pyörivät Kagomen mielessä.

"Inuyasha…" Hän nyyhkäisi. Sana, jota Kagome ei olisi koskaan odottanut Inuyashan sanovan, varsinkaan hänelle… Aishiteru.

_En… Ikinä saanut tilaisuutta kertoa sitä hänelle, _Kagome ajatteli. _Minä rakastin häntä aina siitä lähtien, kun hän melkein kuoli Sesshoumarun aiheuttamaan vammaan… Ei! Minä rakastan häntä edelleen, hän ei ole voinut kuolla, ei tähän… Mutta… Hän oli ihminen pudotessaan… Ei ihminen selviydy sellaisesta hengissä… _Kagome purskahti itkuun ja lysähti maahan.

"Ystäväsi menettäminen taisi olla kova pala", Goryoumaru sanoi heilauttaessaan itsensä tasaiselle maalle. Hän oli palannut taas omaksi itsekseen. Hän kyykistyi Kagomen viereen ja kiersi vasemman kätensä tämän olkapäiden ympärille. Kagome riuhtaisi itsensä irti ja huusi: "Älä koske minuun! Sinä tapoit Inuyashan! Ja kun youkaipuolesi ottaa taas vallan, tapat minutkin!"

Goryoumaru huokaisi ja nousi ylös.

"Se on totta. Minun täytyy lähteä. En halua toiste tahrata käsiäni viattomien vereen." Hän kääntyi, ja heilautti kättään hyvästiksi. Kagome katsoi, kuinka Goryoumarun leveä selkä katosi sumuun, joka oli noussut kuin tyhjästä.

"Inuyasha…" Kagome nyyhkäisi. Hän murtui täysin, ja kun Sango ja Miroku saapuivat, he löysivät Kagomen itkemästä hiljaa paikoillaan maaten.

----------------

_Kagome_, Inuyasha ajatteli pudotessaan, _hyvä että olet kunnossa. Yokatta. _Hän hymyili heikosti, mutta se pyyhkiytyi hänen kasvoiltaan, kun hän näki Kagomen ilmeen; se kuvasti pohjatonta surua. Inuyashan sydäntä vihlaisi nähdä Kagome sellaisena. Äkkiä Inuyasha halusi olla taas hänen luonaan, kuulla hänen nauravan, jopa, hän itsekin ihmetteli sitä, sanovan 'osuwari'.

_Mutta nuo ajat ovat iäksi menetetyt_, Inuyasha tajusi. _Miten vastuuton olikaan tekoni… _Mutta sille ei voinut enää mitäänInuyasha sulki silmänsä ja hyväksyi sen, ettei enää näkisi Kagomea, ellei sitten seuraavassa elämässä. Pieni, yksinäinen kyynel kohosi hänen silmäkulmaansa, ja se tempoutui tuulen mukana jonnekin, kuljettaen viestin hänen ikuisesta rakkaudestaan.

----------------

Sangon hoitaessa Kagomen saamia haavoja Shippou heräsi. Hänen viimeinen muistikuvansa oli se, kun hän oli paiskautunut räjähdyksen voimasta päin kiveä… Ja sitten ei mitään.

"Argh", hän voihkaisi nousten ylös.

"Ah, Shippou-chan, olet hereillä", Kagome sanoi surullisesti hymyillen.

"Kagome, oletko kunnossa?" Shippou kysyi loikaten tämän syliin.

"Uh", Kagome nyökkäsi. Shippou pälyili ympärilleen ja näki Mirokun keittämässä vettä ruokaa varten. Sango oli mennyt hoitamaan Kiraraa sivummalle.

"Kagome, missä Inuyasha on?" Shippou kysyi hämmentyneenä. Miroku ja Sango säpsähtivät kuullessaan Shippoun kysymyksen. Kagome painoi päänsä alas.

"Hän on…" Kagome ei voinut sanoa sitä. Sen ääneen sanominen olisi tehnyt siitä lopullista, peruuttamatonta. Hänen silmänsä täyttyivät kyynelistä, ja Shippou katsoi häntä huolestuneena.

"Kagome, mikä sinulla on?" hän kysyi. Kagome ei kuitenkaan kuullut kysymystä. Hän ajatteli mielessään taas sitä kohtalokasta hetkeä, jolloin Inuyasha oli kadonnut hänen elämästään, luultavasti iäksi. _Inuyasha no kao…_ Kagome muisti jokaisen naarmun, jokaisen pienen haavankin. Hän muisti, miten Inuyashan silmät olivat hehkuneet kuin sisäisen tulen valaisemina, hänen hiuksensa… Kagome purskahti itkuun. Hän ei voinut enää ajatella Inuyashaa itkemättä.

"Kagome", Shippou sanoi huolissaan. Äkkiä hänen silmänsä kuitenkin laajenivat hänen tajutessaan, mitä oli tapahtunut. Hän ei kuitenkaan ollut varma. Hän ei halunnut olla.

"O-onko Inuyasha…" Shippou takelteli, mutta Miroku vaiensi hänet hourikilla. Kagome itki edelleen ja Sango yritti lohduttaa häntä kiertämällä käsivartensa hänen ympärilleen.

"Hys, Kagome-chan, kaikki on pian hyvin", hän kuiskasi. Kagomen itkunpuuskat vaimenivat vähitellen ja hän vaipui pian uneen, valvottuaan melkein koko vuorokauden.

----------------

Kaikkialla oli pimeää. Inuyasha pälyili ympärilleen saadakseen edes jonkinlaisen kuvan ympäristöstään.

"Inuyasha!"

_Kuka se oli? _Inuyasha etsi katseellaan jonkinlaista kiintopistettä, joka kertoisi, että kuka puhuja oli.

"Inuyasha!"

Nyt puhuja oli lähempänä ja Inuyasha tunnisti hänen äänensä.

"Kikyou!"

"Inuyasha! Miten saatoit pettää minut!" Kikyou huusi. Yhtäkkiä tuli valoisaa, ja Inuyasha näki Kikyoun tähtäävän hänen sydämeensä nuolella.

"Kikyou! Ei! Se en ollut minä, vaan Naraku! Kikyou, kuuntele min--" Inuyasha ei saanut lausettaan loppuun, koska Kikyoun nuoli lähti suhahtaen matkaan.

"Ei!" Inuyasha huusi…

----------------

… ja heräsi. Hän makasi jyrkänteen pohjalla puoliksi hautautuneena kivi- ja sorakasan alle.

"Keh. Täälläkin on pimeää", hän yritti sanoa, mutta onnistui vain saamaan lisää verta suuhunsa. Hän yski siitä suurimman osan pois, ja yritti muistaa, mitä oikein oli tapahtunut, mutta hänellä ei ollut minkäänlaisia muistikuvia siitä, että miten oli joutunut tänne alas.

_Onkohan Kagome kunn-- _Inuyasha keskeytti ajatuksen muistaessaan, että mitä oli tapahtunut. Muistikuvia tulvi hänen mieleensä.

_Gah. Vai niin siinä kävi… Mutta Goryoumaru jäi henkiin! _Inuyasha tajusi.

_Toivottavasti Kagomelle ei käynyt kuinkaan… _Inuyasha yritti nousta ylös, mutta hän oli juuttunut kivien alle, ja sitä paitsi tuska lävisti hänen rintansa lähettäen kivun aaltoja sormenpäistä varpaisiin.

"Arghh…! Miksi tämä ihmisruumis… Eikö aurinko ole vieläkään noussut?"hän ähkäisi.

_Täytyy odottaa aamuun, ennen kuin voin liikkua… _Inuyasha paneutui maahan ja sulki silmänsä.

_Mutta_, hän ajatteli ja räväytti silmänsä auki, _Kagome on varmasti todella huolissaan… Ehkä hän luulee, että olen kuollut! Mitä voin tehdä? _Inuyasha mietti tätä kuumeisesti, mutta löysi vain yhden vaihtoehdon: hänen täytyi yrittää päästä pois kivien alta ihmiskehossaan. Hän alkoi raivata kiviä jalkojensa päältä. Hän vapisi kivusta, mutta jatkoi välittämättä siitä. Pian Inuyasha oli saanut itsensä vapaaksi, ja sitten seurasi vaikein vaihe: hänen täytyi saada itsensä ylös. Hän veti Tetsusaigan huotrineen vyöstään ja nousi sen varaan seisomaan, nojaten siihen koko painonsa.

----------------

"Väistä, Kagome!" Inuyasha huusi ja heittäytyi Goryoumarua päin.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome huusi peloissaan. Inuyasha putosi… Ja katosi valonvälähdykseen. Sen jälkeen Kagome ei nähnyt enää mitään. Mutta sitten sama kohtaus alkoi pyöriä uudelleen… Ja uudelleen. Kagome näki kerran toisensa jälkeen Inuyashan kasvot, jotka hymyilivät hänelle… Kagome ei enää kestänyt.

----------------

Hän heräsi huutaen: "Iya! Inuyasha!" Hän nousi ylös niin äkkiä, että hänen kainalossaan nukkunut Shippou lensi monen metrin päähän.

"Mitä nyt, Kagome-chan?" Sango kysyi unisena.

"Ei mitään, Sango-chan", Kagome sanoi.

"Kagome-sama…" Miroku sanoi nousten ylös.

"Miroku-sama… Minusta meidän pitäisi mennä alas katsomaan, että olisiko… olisiko Inuyasha…" Kagome ei voinut enää jatkaa.

"Olisiko Inuyasha elossa?" Miroku sanoi. "Se meidän olisi pitänyt tarkistaa jo paljon aikaisemmin, mutta… lähdetäänkö?"

Sango nyökkäsi ja Kirara muuntautui suureksi tulinekoyoukaiksi. Sango loikkasi sen selkään ja Kagome kiipesi hänen eteensä. Miroku tuli aivan taakse.

"Iko, Kirara!" Sango huusi ja nekometa nousi ilmaan suurella loikalla. He kaarsivat alaspäin jyrkänteen pohjaa kohti.

----------------

Inuyasha oli kulkenut vasta vajaan puoli virstaa ja verenhukka sai hänen näkökenttänsä sumenemaan. Häneltä oli katkennut kylkiluita, hänen selässään oli syvä ja paksu viilto Goryoumarun aseesta, hänen toinen käsivartensa oli melkein täysin hyödytön sekä hänen jalkansa olivat tunnottomat.

_En jaksa enää kauaa_, hän ajatteli. _Kusô! Miksi aurinko ei ole vieläkään noussut?_

Inuyasha katsahti kuuttomalle taivaalle, jonka kantta täplittivät tuhannet pienet tähdet. Raskaasti huokaisten hän jatkoi kivuliasta taivaltaan, askel askeleelta kohti paikkaa, jossa viimein tapaisi kaikki ystävänsä.

----------------

"Inuyasha!" Kagome huusi. Maa Kiraran alla näytti vain sumealta läiskältä nekometan kiitäessä pari metriä maanpinnan yläpuolella.

"Inuyasha!" Shippou huusi Kagomen olkapäältä.

"Häntä ei näy", Sango sanoi huolestuneena. "Kirara, nouse ylemmäs."

Kirara lensi nyt 10 metriä maanpinnan yläpuolella.

"Hmmm", Miroku mutisi. Hän katseli ympärilleen ja…

LÄPS!

"Houshi-sama! Senkin hentai, nyt ei ole aikaa tuohon!" Sango huusi Mirokun hieroessa punaista poskeaan.

"Oi, Sango, pyydän anteeksi!" Miroku sanoi ja hieroi poskeaan Sangon poskea vasten. Sango huokaisi. _Ei tuollaiselle tyypille voi olla kauan vihainen… _

"Sango-chan! Tuolla!" Kagome kiljaisi. Sango ja Miroku katsoivat Kagomen osoittamaan suuntaan ja näkivät Inuyashan kumaran hahmon kulkevan kohti itää.

"Hän on elossa!" Sango ja Miroku henkäisivät yhteen ääneen. Kirara lensi alemmas ja laskeutui kolme hevosenmittaa Inuyashan eteen. Kagome istui hievahtamatta Kiraran selässä kyyneleet silmissään. Hitaasti hän laskeutui maahan ja otti askeleen Inuyashaa kohti.

"Inuyasha", hän kuiskasi. Inuyasha katsoi Kagomea silmiin ja hymähti ajatellen: _Hän tosiaankin luuli minun kuolleen. _

"Kagome…" Inuyasha aloitti, mutta verta purskahti hänen suustaan ja hän putosi toiselle polvelleen yskien. Äkkinäisen liikkeen aiheuttamana suurin osa haavoista aukesi ja pian Inuyasha seisoi hitaasti mutta varmasti leviävässä verilammikossa.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome huudahti ja juoksi tämän luo, "Inuyasha!"

Inuyasha katsahti Kagomeen ja sanoi: "Keh." Sitten hän kaatui kasvot edellä verilammikkoon ja vaipui vapauttavaan pimeyteen.

"Iya! Inuyasha!" Kagome kiljaisi. Hän kumartui Inuyashan puoleen ja käänsi hänet varovasti selälleen.

"I-Inuyasha…" Kagome kuiskasi laskien Inuyashan pään syliinsä. Inuyashan kasvot olivat veren peitossa ja hänen hengityksensä oli katkonaista. Kagome piti häntä tiukasti sylissään ja vuodatti hiljaisia kyyneleitä hänen hiuksiinsa. Sango ja Miroku saapuivat heidän luokseen, Shippou vollotti sivummalla Kiraran turkkiin.

"Kagome-sama, meidän olisi viisainta viedä hänet takaisin Kaede-saman luo", Miroku sanoi. Kagome nosti katseensa ja nyökkäsi.

"Kirara ei jaksa kantaa meitä kaikkia", Sango huomautti. Miroku nyökkäsi.

"Tiedän. Siksi aionkin kutsua Hachin."

----------------

Hachin saavuttua he nostivat Inuyashan varovasti hänen selkäänsä. Kagome ja Shippou kiipesivät myös Hachin selkään ja Sango ja Miroku ratsastivat Kiraralla.

"Hachi! Ikuzo!" Miroku huusi.

"Hai, Miroku no danna!" Hachi vastasi ja nousi ilmaan. Sango, Miroku ja Kirara menivät edeltä. Kagome piti koko matkan ajan Inuyashaa kädestä.

----------------

Aurinko nousi juuri, kun he saapuivat Kaeden luo. Inuyasha muuttui takaisin hanyouksi ja hänen hengityksensä muuttui säännöllisemmäksi, mutta mitään muuta ei tapahtunut. Kaede tuli heitä vastaan.

"Mitä on tapahtunut?" hän kysyi huolissaan, kun näki Inuyashan.

"Kerromme myöhemmin, Kaede-sama", Miroku sanoi. Kaede nyökkäsi ja he kantoivat Inuyashan sisälle. Mirokun kertoessa Kaedelle tapahtumista, Sango ja Kagome hoitivat Inuyashaa. Kun Miroku oli kertonut Kaedelle kaiken minkä tiesi, hän teki oman osansa Inuyashan hoidossa riisuen hakaman hänen yltään ja sitoen alavartalon haavat. Lopuksi Miroku veti huovan hänen ylleen rintaan asti.

"Valmis", hän ilmoitti.

"Kaikki riippuu nyt Inuyasha-saman elämänhalusta", Myouga sanoi Kagomen olkapäältä.

"Myouga-jii-chan, milloin sinä ilmestyit?" Kagome kysyi ihmeissään.

"Eeh…" Myouga sanoi vaivautuneesti.

"Olit piilossa, vai mitä?" Kagome sanoi jäätävästi. Kaikki huokaisivat. Myouga karkasi aina, kun jotain vaarallista tapahtui. Kaikkien huomio kiinnittyi kuitenkin taas Inuyashaan, kun tämä päästi pitkän, rahisevan henkäyksen ja avasi silmänsä.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome sanoi kyyneleiden valuessa pitkin hänen poskiaan. Hän olisi halunnut heittäytyä Inuyashan syliin ja halata tätä, mutta hän tiesi, että se olisi vastuutonta ja saattaisi aukaista Inuyashan haavat uudelleen. Kagome kumartui Inuyashan puoleen.

"Kagome… Miksi itket?" Inuyasha kysyi ja pyyhkäisi Kagomen silmät kyynelistä terveellä kädellään.

"Ei syytä. Ei syytä ollenkaan, baka", Kagome vastasi.

----------------

The End

----------------

Sanastoa:

hanyou: puolidemoni

Aishiteru.: Minä rakastan sinua.

youkai: demoni

Yokatta.: Hyvä.

osuwari: istu (epäkohtelias)

kao: kasvot (Inuyasha no kao: Inuyashan kasvot)

houriki: paperiloitsu

iya: ei

iko: mennään

neko: kissa

kusô: pahus, hitto

nekometa: eräs kissademonirotu

hentai: pervo

houshi: pappi (buddhalainen munkki)

ikuzo: lähdetään

hai: kyllä

danna: mestari (Miroku no danna: mestari Miroku)

hakama: japanilaiset miesten housut

jii-chan: vanha mies, ukki

baka: idiootti

**Note: Hahmot kuuluvat Rumiko Takahashille, minä vain lainaan niitä.**


End file.
